Seeing Through Unbiased Eyes
by Darkensilence
Summary: When Kevin gets into a car accident and forgets even his own name, he begins to fall for the lanky boy named Edd that stays to care for him.
1. Prologue

_H_i! _thank you for coming here and reading this little story. _

_If do enjoy it, please tell me! I love feedback, and your feedback tells me how much I need to write._

_3 love you all and thank you!_

Edd stood awkwardly staring at his shorter, stocky friend. "Eddy, I do not feel comfortable in this situation!" He pulled at the neckline of a light pink summer dress. "This is humiliating."

The stocky boy rolled his eyes, and pulled a short blond wig out of a box that had "Halloween" written on the side. "It is only for a few weeks sock head. Quit complaining." He placed the blond wig on Edd, and shook his head. "All you have to do is become good friends with Naz."

"My presumption is that you have more in mind for this scam." Edd crossed his arms at Eddy.

"Listen." Eddy stopped pilfering through a ton of wigs, and turned towards Edd. "You have to get close to Naz, and constantly talk about how amazing I am. How strong, witty, handsome I am." He flexed his non-existent muscles as if to prove his point. "This isn't a scam, just a way to get Naz to realize how perfect I am for her."

Edd rolled his eyes. "If that is what you want to believe Eddy, you can go right ahead." He grabbed a shoulder-length black wig from the box and fit it on his head. "What I don't understand is why I have to dress up like a female, and do your dirty work."

He rolled his eyes at Edd again. "A chic will take another chic's advice before she will listen to any of a guy's."  
"Well isn't that a sexist comment." Edd sighed and stepped into a pair of black flats. He didn't know why he was going with this plot of Eddy's. This was just going to end up in humiliation like all the other things he made them do. All throughout junior high, Eddy played him and Ed like puppets to do with bidding. No matter the consequences, no matter the circumstance, Eddy always had an idea for a scam. It was because of Eddy that almost no one in the cul-de-sac enjoyed Double D's company, and why he attained the stature of being bullied everyday at school. He was weak hearted when he first met those two, and desperate to have any friend. After all he grew up alone in his house, because his parents were always away with work. So when they accepted him as a friend, he didn't want to risk losing them. Now that they were in high school, Double D started to distance himself from them. In turn he began using his free time to actually join school clubs. He met a few friends in the science club, and even got invited to a few study parties.

"Double D looks like a girl Eddy!" Ed cried out joyfully, and stopping Edd's inner thoughts. "He looks like a pretty girl!"

"Why thank you Ed, that is uh...considerate of you." Double D smiled awkwardly at his large friend. Ed was a nice soul, what he lacked in intelligence he made up for in heart.

"Of course Double D" Ed put on his lopsided smile.

"Will you two quit yakkin'! Hey Sock head, get over to Naz's place and start talking to her" He started pushing Edd towards the road.

"Eddy will you quit pushing, I do have my own feet." Edd sighed as the pushing didn't stop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red motorcycle driving very slowly down the cul-de-sac road. The coat of paint on the bike glistened in the sun, and Edd felt himself smile slightly. Then, out of nowhere, a car came speeding up to the hill that leads into the cul-de-sac. Double D felt his heart start racing. That car wasn't stopping! "Eddy, Look!" He squealed, pointing over to the impending doom. "We have to warn him!" He pushed away from Eddy's grip and started running towards the speeding pursuit.

"Double D stop! You can get hurt too!" Eddy yelled after his running friend.

"The car doesn't see him, once he gets over that hill they will collide!" As he said the words the car came flying up to the top of the hill, and the driver was looking into the rearview mirror instead of watching the road.

"Ed, go get him." Eddy said desperately at his friend beside him. Ed nodded and ran after Double D, and tackled him to the ground just as the car and the motorcycle collided. The rider of the bike was thrown from the bike and landed with his head first on the concrete, and blood started to pool around him. The headphones he had been wearing flew from his ears and landed in the opposite direction. The bike skidded across the pavement in a shower of sparks, and landed right in front of the two on the ground. Ed saw the bike, and grabbed Double D by the waist, and started running in the opposite direction.

"Ed! What are you doing?! We have to get to Kevin, that head wound needs to be catered to immediately.

"Sparks, hose...fire." Is all that Ed grunted out as an answer. However, as soon as he did the bike caught on fire and heat radiated over Edd's face.

"Oh...Ed..." Double D stared at the flames that were consuming the bike, and everything around it. "Thank you..." Tears sprang to his eyes. "Ed...go check on the driver, I'm going to go check on Kevin." Ed stared at the fire momentarily before finally nodding and letting the lanky boy down, and running off towards the damaged car. He looked back for a second to see Eddy on the phone gesturing wildly to someone on the other end.

On the other side of the wreckage Double D ran to the injured boy on the ground. His head was bleeding, and his face was blank of all expression. "No...you can't be dead." His heart rapped against his ribs as he tried to find a pulse. When he felt a fluttering pulse his own heart started to slow down. He instantly stripped his shirt of and applied light pressure to the head wound, careful not to move his spine. The sound of sirens blared the background, and a small sense of relief washed over him. Kevin might make it, and he wasn't going to die in his arms. He stared at the boy's light face, and gently wiped the rocks out of the abrasion on his face. He was surprised by how soft the skin around the wounds were, despite being close to mulched. Edd cringed thinking about the scar the boy was going to have on his face. Then he stopped and smiled slightly, thinking about how cute that would be. "what..." His face turned bright red, and he continued to hold his bloody shirt to the boys head until a paramedic released him of his duties. Double D stood staring at the paramedics move fast trying to safely put Kevin in the ambulance. "Wait!" He called as the began to close to door. "I'm going to ride with him...I'm his friend." The man stared at him of a moment and shrugged and nodded. Double D nodded and jumped in the front, and looked out the window at his two friends. Eddy talking to a cop, while Ed lounged next to another cop while he was handcuffing the driver of the car. As the ambulance drove by he caught both of the eye's, and noticed the confusion harboring inside of them. To be honest he was confused himself, he didn't know why he was going to the hospital neither. All he knew is that he felt like he needed to go.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you all for all the loves I got for the Prologue!_

_I seriously didn't expect anyone to like it so much. You all are so Awesome!_

_Here is chapter 1, and I'll start chapter 2 very soon! _

_Love you all!_

* * *

Edd shifted his weight uncomfortably in the chair across from the hospital bed. The soft beeping of the EKG rang against his eardrums, and kept him squirming. The doctor had told him that Kevin had hit his head hard, and is now in a medically induced coma until the head trauma could be further examined. The only problem is, Kevin could possibly never wake up. The images of blood flashed back into his head, and he shivered uncomfortably. He had been too busy worrying about Kevin's well being that he didn't think about his own actions. What was he thinking running into that collision?! If it wasn't for Ed he could have been very injured. Running head first into action was not something he did on a normal basis. He put his head down and let a few hairs fall from his hat and into his face. The strands tickled his nose, but he was too trafficked in his mind to really care.

"Excuse me sir...but visiting hours are over." A short blond nurse whispered from the doorway.

Edd looked at her, and glanced back at Kevin. He was the only visitor that came to see him, and he didn't want to leave him alone. What if he wakes up and sees that he is all alone? His own father wasn't even at his bedside for goodness sakes! No...no...Kevin's father was away often on important business, and it would take him a long while to fly in to Peach Creek. "Is there any way I can stay with him? I want to be here when he wakes up...if that is possible."

The nurse looked sadly at the boy laying in the bed. "I'm sorry but..." She sighed and shook her head. "I'll be right back."

Double D watcher her shut the door and silently crossed his fingers in hopes that she would come back and give him the ok. He got up and started towards Kevin slowly; watching his chest rise and fall softly under the thin white sheets. He looked so peaceful, as if he was just sleeping. If it wasn't for all the wires hooked up to him, he might have thought the sight was rather beautiful. He reached up and lightly ran his finger over the bandages that held around the boy's head. As he did, pictures of blood flooded his memory again and he took a sharp step backwards. Just as he did the door opened with a soft click.

"Excuse me s...ma'am..." The nurse asked, her cheeks turning slightly red. "I have ok'd it with the department, and here are some blankets for if you need them." She smiled slightly and shut the door again.

"Ma'am?" Edd asked in bewilderment. "Under what circumstances would that lady have wanted to call me..." His eyes drifted down and landed on the light pink dress he had been wearing. The wig he had been wearing had been knocked off long ago at the crash site; however, he was too busy worrying about Kevin that he didn't think about changing. His cheeks burned bright red. "That woman believes that I am a transgender." He squeaked out awkwardly, and after a few minutes shrugged. Under these circumstances did it really matter? What really mattered is that someone he knew was laying in a hospital bed right in front of him, and had no one to watch over him as he made a recovery. Sadness pinched at Edd's heart, and he knew that he would make a point to help this injured boy, even if he didn't want the help. Finally, he turned his sights off of Kevin, and slowly drifted back to the chair in the corner of the room. Within the minute he was snoring softly in the chair, and falling deeply into a nightmare.

It was the same scene over and over again; the car crashing into the bike, and Kevin flying through the air. Then him landing solidly on the concrete. Edd knew that he couldn't have heard the sound of his body hitting the pavement during the accident, but in his dream he could. Over. And. Over. And. Over. Screech, crash, scream, thud. That was all Edd could hear until he woke up with his eyes stinging with tears. He looked at the blurry clock, and realized that he had only been asleep for a total of three hours. Annoyance washed over him, and he scolded his weak stomach. The second time he tried to sleep he woke up and had to run to the restroom to get sick. Blood had always made him feel nauseous, and now he was really paying for it.

After having to run to the restroom for the third time, Double D decided it was best if he just stay awake through the night. The EKG still thrummed evenly in the background, and Edd smiled. If that thing kept beeping, that meant that Kevin was still alive. Currently, him being alive was one of the few things he cared about. Sure Kevin was rather mean to him while they were growing up. He lead angry mobs at them, and many other despicable things; however, that didn't mean Edd hated him. Sure the ginger was rough around the edges, and no means were they friends, but that didn't mean he deserved this atrocity to happen to him. He certainly didn't wish death on anyone, no matter the crimes they have committed against him or anyone else for that matter.

Edd was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the EKG beeping begin to stir in equality, and the very faint movement of the boy laying in the bed. It was very small, and didn't pull any attention from Edd at all. However, when the boy made a light 'umfh' noise, it made Edd's attention snap to him. "Kev...in..." was all he could muster as a response. To be honest he didn't know if he even heard it correctly, or if it was his imagination. When the sleeping boy's eyes fluttered gently, his heart began skipping beats. Instantly he moved his chair from the corner, and right up to beside the bed. (Being as small as he was, that was no easy feat!) Knowing that people waking up from comas didn't awaken instantly like in the movies, Edd waited patiently for Kevin to fully come into existence. The injured boy became his television few hours, and he sat perfectly still watching his every movement. Finally emerald eyes peeked out from light eyelids, and they widened in horror.

"Wh-what...where am I!?" The boy raised up, his voice full of terror. He went to jump up, but his body failed him, and he fell solidly back into bed.

"Kevin! Please so stay laying down! It is quite possible that you have a concussion, and you will further hurt yourself by moving around too much." He placed a steady hand on the boy's chest.

The emerald eyes met his in confusion and shock. "I have no idea what you are talking about..."

"Oh dear, it is ok. You were in an accident." Edd cut up off, and removed his hand from the boy's chest.

"No.." he protested.

"Shush. You need to stay in a placid state for your body to regain homeostasis." Edd cut him off again.

"No, will you shut up...who ever you are." Those emerald eyes shown with annoyance and bathed Edd in awkwardness. "Who are you and where am I." His voice thick with its usual demanding tone.

"Oh..." Edd's face turned red. "It is me Double D...you know the_"

"Who?" The boy asked again; his eyes slowly fading from hot anger to sadness.

"Doub..." Edd's eyes widened in realization. "What is your name!?" He questioned the boy frantically, and almost flipped the chair over when he jumped up.

The boy stared back at him with confusion and sadness. "I..." He stopped and thought hard for a few minutes. "I don't know."

Edd heard the words but didn't let them sink in right away. He just turned around and walked right out of the room. He heard the boy call for him as he left, but he refused to answer to his protests. "I need a nurse now." He spoke in a soft demanding tone.

"What do you need honey?" A shorter nurse answered him tiredly.

"The patient is awake, and I believe he has amnesia." Now as he said them the words sunk in, and his heart began to ache painfully. The nurses eyes widened and she ran to grab a phone to call in Kevin's doctor. However, Edd didn't see her. He turned around and continued back to the room that harbored the blank slate of a boy he once knew. Walking in and seeing his blank, unknowing face almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey man, I don't know what is going on. Someone better be explaining it to me soon." Those emerald eyes pierced right through him, and followed him as he walked back to the bed.

"Well you see Kevin, as that is your name, you were hit by a car while you were on your motorcycle. The injuries you sustained from the crash caused you to inharbor amnesia. Therefore you don't recollect any of your past memories, or remember...who anyone is."

"No...no!" the ginger yelled, and pulled at his hair. "I have to remember! I have to!" His voice started rising uncontrollably. His voice continued to rise even as the doctor flew through the door to try and calm him. The doctor took one scolding glance at Double D, and he started tending to Kevin.

"Nurse, lead this young boy out of the room please." He growled. Double D looked at him sadly, and exited the room just as Kevin's voice abruptly stopped. He tried to turn around to see what had happened...but the door slammed in his face. He put his hand on the door, wanting to gain entrance again. The thought of what the doctor had to do to Kevin made him cringe, and he slid down the wall. The clock on the wall above the nurses station caught his eye, and it shocked him to find out it was already 7am. That means that he didn't get any sleep, and he was going to be late to school.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Edd scratched his arm, and looked at the door. "I can't go to school now, especially when he is awake now." he bit his lip. " I do not quite understand why I feel obliged to stay here with him. I should just continue on my way to school, and care about my own studies." However, even as Edd said the words he knew that he was rooted to the spot. There was no way he could leave Kevin all alone in this strange place, and he was the only one that cared to show up. Just because Kevin was mean to him doesn't mean that he should be mean back. "You do not fight fire with fire." He nodded surely, and waited for the door to open back up.

Edd was asleep when the door clicked open an hour later. He was awakened by the small nurse gently shaking his shoulder. "Excuse me..ma'am...you can go back in. We have sedated the patient, and he is calm. As of right now he is awake, but very drowsy. Please do not uh...arouse the patient's temper." She smiled sweetly again, and left to the nurses station. He watched her sit down before he stood up to enter the room.

Inside the room, Kevin was laying lazily in the hospital bed. He looked in Edd's direction but he didn't really focus on his. The closer Edd walked to him, the more he could see the dilution in his eyes. "Hello, how are you feeling?" He said softly, and pulled the chair back up to the bed. He saw the hazy emeralds pass over him, and blink a few times.

"W-what..." a couple more blinks. "Are you my girlfriend or something..."

Edd's eyes widened, and he almost knocked the chair over. "Excuse me, but your presumption is wrong!" Heat rose to his cheeks, and he could feel the humiliation everywhere.

"Oh..." Kevin blinked a few more times. "I can't really see you...and with the dress." he shrugged. "All I can see is someone in a dress that has obviously been in here for quite some time. I thought maybe you were my sister."

"No, no, you see I am a_" Edd stopped. Was he really about to tell his boy that he was a dork from his neighborhood, and that he was actually his bully? "A friend of yours...and I'm a boy..."

"I can tell that now because of your voice." Kevin stated matter-o-factly. "Well I guess I must be a good person to have a good friend that will sit here by me when I don't even remember his name." He chuckled to himself lightly. "But from here, and with these drugs, you look like a pretty girl from here.

Edd's cheeks inflamed again. "Oh...well thank you for your formidable compliment."

Kevin chuckled again, and his eyes darted about the rooms haphazardly. "What did you say you name was again?"

"My name is Edd, but many people call me Double D." Edd answered slowly.

"Edd..." the boy tested it in his mouth. "Nice." He looked at the boy sitting in that chair and reached for his hand. "Hey man, you'll help me get my memory back...right?"

Edd's mouth ran dry as he nodded his head. What was he going to do when Kevin regained his memory and realize who he had been hanging out with. Also, what about daily activities at school if Kevin believes they are friends? People will start talking, and Kevin will start figuring out who Edd really was. "I will most certainly help you." He smiled soothingly, chastised himself in his head. I should have said no; this is going to turn out to be more trouble than I anticipated.

Kevin grasped the boy's hand and smiled. "Thanks bro." His eyes slowly fluttered shut, and his breathing started steadying out as he fell asleep. This left Edd staring at his hand, and his heart beating against his chest. "This is bad...this is very bad" was all he could think; however, he didn't incline to move his hand anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Edd woke up to the sound of the door falling closed. He realized that he was still holding Kevin's hand, and his head laying softly on the mattress in front of him. Thinking that it was a nurse stopping in quickly to check on their patient, he kept his eyes closed. However, when the footsteps came nearer, he began to realize they sounded much thicker than those of the small nurse. His eyes popped open, and he brashly backed away from the sleeping patient. He looked on a tall with fiery red hair. The look in his eye shook Edd to his core.

"Who are you." The man commanded with ease.

"M-my name is Edward, sir." He stood up and straightened his back as much as his nervousness would allow.

The man nodded at him briskly. "Tell me what happened boy." His face showed a hardness that had to be made from many years of cold-hearted actions. Edd studied his military-like actions, and shook even harder.

"A car was speeding into the cul-de-sac and didn't see Kevin, for the driver did not crest the hill yet. When he saw Kevin it was too late to slow his speed, and it turned into a head on collision. Kevin is suffering from a concussion, and amnesia..." His words tapered off as he saw the man's face change into something compatible with anger.

"Amnesia, that means I have to stay here and take care of him. I can't do that, I have a damn job." He scowled and crossed his arms; staring angrily at the boy in the bed.

Then Edd got brave, very brave. "I could possible aid in this care sir."

The scowling stopped, and the man turned his dark hazel eyes on him. "What did you just say?" He more demanded than asked.

"I...I said I could help take care of your son. I do live across the street. However, if that is something you are not interested in, I can revoke my offer." He shivered under this man's stare. How did Kevin live with this man? He was so blunt and hard, so much so that it frightened Edd to be in the same room with him.

"No, actually I'll take you up on that offer. I just got a bunch of new recruits I got to take care of. In other words I don't have the time to deal with this. He should have known better than to stay out in the middle of the road like that."

"On the contrary sir, he did not know the car was coming!" Edd exuberantly explained.

"Doesn't matter kid. He got hit, he is to blame." He turned on heel towards the door. "I'm going to go sign the paperwork needed for his release, and get the hell out of here. I'll be back in two weeks take good care of him." Then he slammed the door behind him.

Edd released a breath that he had not realized he was holding until the door closed. That man was so full of bold energy, that it radiated off of him. His gaze landed on the boy in the bed, how could his father be so hard towards him. Is it not parental instinct to want to care for their child when they are sick or injured? He sat back down shakily and touched the bandages on the boy's head again. "I am sorry that you must deal with this kind of situation." The clock chimed on the wall beside them, and he turned to look at it. The time said 8am, and anguish flooded Edd's veins. He was currently late for class, and if he didn't call in it could count as a truancy. "Oh dear oh_" A hand wrapped around his wrist, and he stared down quickly to see Kevin grab at him weakly. Has he regained his memory?

"Hey kid..." His voice was groggy, and sounded very tired. "What is your name again?"

Edd's face fell; he didn't get his memory back yet, and the drugs haven't worn off. "Double D." He smiled faintly.

"That sounds like a really funny name." He chuckled lightly, staring right into Edd's eyes. "Is it a nickname or something?"

Edd's heart began palpitating against his ribs again. "The name I was born with is Edward, or Edd for short." He nodded, and lightly licked his lips. Why did he feel so self-conscious all of a sudden? Edd tried not to direct any thoughts toward the matter, but his brain had other thoughts.

"Oh, see now that is more natural. 'Edd'." He smiled. "I feel like you told me this before they drugged the shit out of me."

"Kevin, you should watch your language! It is indecence to speak foul language, especially in public places.

"Hey, Edd man, calm it." The boy chuckled, and tightened his grip on the smaller boy.

"Excuse me, but you are gripping my wrist a bit too harshly." Edd's face turned slightly pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Everything is so foggy right now, I guess I just need to feel something living." He laughed to himself again.

"It is much alright Kevin." Edd smiled, and looked sadly on the boy. He was acting to abnormal to his normal self. Sure he was using some of the same vernacular that he used, but his tone was completely different. He was speaking soft, and lightly; instead of bold and verbrotic. This new Kevin stirred things inside of Edd that he would rather not think about. Then again, he had always viewed the other male in a slight attractive light. However, Edd was constantly busy with scams or studying, that he didn't have time for anything such as romance. Much less a romance with the guy who constantly bullied him, it was just a physical attraction.

"So do I have parents, or what?" Kevin blinked at him.

Edd's stomach knotted. He didn't want to tell him about his father, but he couldn't lie to him. "Well you see Kevin_"

"And don't lie, I want to know everything." He boy squinted at him boldly.

"Oh...uh." For once Edd was at loss for words. He looked deep into Kevin's pleading eyes, and finally he sighed. "Okay. Your mother died about ten years ago, back when you were about seven_"

"Ok, so I am 17 years old." The emerald eyed boy stated stauntly.

"Yes, indeed we both are." Edd smiled again. "Your mother died of cystic fibrosis, and left your father to take care of you." he still remembered the day that the ambulance had to take that frail woman away. The lights woke him up from a dead slumber, and he watched as they put her into the vehicle. The nights he stood at his window, watching and waiting for it to return and bring her back. Even as a young kid, he knew what had transpired in the house. So when his mother came in and told him that they had a funeral to go to, it didn't catch him off guard. "Your father is a drill sergeant in a army base about an hour north of here. He was usually gone at a few weeks at a time, and your mother cared for you. So naturally he hired a nanny to take care of you until you were old enough to care for yourself." He stopped and looked at the boy in the bed. He was staring blankly at the wall; chewing on his lip.

"So I'm guessing my father isn't going to show up here. At least that is what I hear from your description of him."

"No No! Your father is a great man, he just has an important job." He spoke alarmingly.

"That answers my question." The boy answered bitterly. The old Kevin arising out of anger.

"He did stop by, he just couldn't stay." Edd tried to sell it as bright as possible. "He left you in my care instead, however." He smiled brightly as if conveying his point that his father didn't just abandon him.

"Uh huh." The emerald eyes scanned up and down Edd's body as if he was assessing him. "Well thank you _nurse." _He smirked and winked at the smaller boy.

"Oh I am hardly your nurse Kevin." Edd answered, without recognizing the wink that Kevin gave him. "Does your eye give you discomfort?"

Kevin stared back at him questioningly. "No...wait...I winked." He stared down questioning himself. "I think?"

Edd blinked in surprise. " A wink! Of course! I am apologetic for not understanding what you were doing."

Kevin assessed him again. "Why do you speak with such large words?" He slid his thumb lightly across Edd's jaw. "You must be a genius...a dork." He laughed innocently. However, hearing the word 'dork' made Edd grow cold, and back away from the emerald eyed boy. "What is the matter Edd?" His eyebrows peaked together in confusion.

"Oh nothing of sort." He laughed nervously. "I have been insulted with that word in times before."

"I didn't know that, I am sorry." those eyes looked on him in a true apology.

"It is much ok." Edd began to smile, but jumped when the door clicked open again.

"Excuse me, but your father has signed your release papers, and you are free to go home." The nurse smiled sweetly. "He is awaiting you in the car to take you home. Give me five minutes and I'll wheel you out into your car."

"Why do I have to ride in a wheelchair?" Kevin asked in disdain. "I'm certain I can walk."

"It is hospital regulations, I'm sorry." The nurse shrugged and closed the door.

"So my father is here." Kevin's eyes shown a certain color. " I don't know why I feel so unhappy to have to go into that car." He looked at Double D pointedly. "You will be going to my house too, right?"

"I shall accompany you." Edd nodded shakily. The thought of having to be in a car with that man terrified Edd. Those eyes, almost like a tigers, bore into him and shot arrows through him. Those eyes looked him up and down, and took in every bit of him. That man brought feelings of dread and horror into Edd's veins. He knew that he was an evil man, he could feel it from his stare.

As the nurse moved Kevin to the wheelchair, he tried to trick her into showing her that he could walk. All that earned him was a quick trip to the floor, and a hurt pride. Finally he agreed to be wheeled out, while he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"I'm telling you I could have easily walked out by myself." Kevin grunted as Edd finished wheeling him to a black Sedan. He remained silent the closer they got to the car. Kevin obviously didn't feel the doom emanating from the car. "Hey Edd, what's wrong wi_"

"Hurry up and get in the car now." A heavy voice growled from the car.

The color drained from Edd's face as he helped KEvin into the back seat, and went to climb in himself.

"Hey kid. Edward. Get in the front." The man didn't even turn around. He simply barked his command without making eye contact.

"Yes sir." He answered curtly, and climbed in the front. He stared straight ahead as the car pulled forward.

"You going to take good care of my son, Edward?" The commanding tone lingered, except when he spoke his name. Liquid nitrogen cooled his veins. "Answer me boy!" He roared.

"Yes sir!" Edd jumped, and looked into the rear view mirror and saw a wide-eyed Kevin.  
"Good. good. Take good care of him and I'll see to it that you are...rewarded." Those tigerrisk eyes slid over him for the last word. Luckily they pulled up to the house so Edd didn't have to answer him. "Alright, I have to get back to the base."

Edd looked at him. Was he not even going to walk his son inside, or even talk to him? There had to be more to this than there seemed. Everything about him just seemed so wrong. Almost as if he viewed his son a burden instead of flesh and blood. "Yes sir." He quickly jumped out and opened Kevin's door. Silently helping the boy out of the car, and up to the house.

"Bye boys, be safe and such." The window rolled up quickly, and the sedan sped off.

"That is my father." Kevin spat disgustedly. "That cannot be my father."

"I'm sorry Kevin, but that is your biological father." He shook his head apologetically.

"I came from those balls..." Kevin wrinkled his nose-again out of disgust.

"Kevin! That is so foul." The slender boy wagged his finger at him.

"Wow Edd...your so..." he stopped, and thought about what word to use. "Oh nevermind. Let's just get inside of the house." He rolled his eyes, putting off the slight humiliation he felt.

Edd smiled, and shooed the other boy off the door mat. "The key should be under here." He reached under the mat, and pulled out a bronze toned key. "Filthy, filthy!" He exaggerated, when he pulled his hand back and had dirt clinging to it.

"Filthy? It is only a lead." Kevin questioned before shaking his head in disdain. "So how did you know my key was under there?

Edd shrugged as he unlocked the door. "It is among one of the most common places a homeowner hides their key."

"Oh..." The other boy said halfly; more engrossed to the sight around him. "I feel like I'm living one big Deja-Vu. Here I am in my own house, and I don't even know where my own bedroom is. Everything feels so familiar...but I'm lost."

Edd looked on him sadly. "If it makes you feel good, I do not know where anything is located either."

"Wait, how are we best friends, and you never stepped foot in my house?"

Panic rose to Edd's mind, but he kept his voice cool. "We always decided to company at my household instead."

The other boy simply nodded. "So nurse, do you know how to cook? I'm starving!"

"Kevin, I'll have you know I am not a nurse." He answered heartily, and crossed his arms.

"Well, with you wearing that dress, how can I not taunt you." Kevin murmured hungirly.

Steam rose to Edd's brain at the tone of the emerald eyed boy's voice. "I...I..." He blinked a few times and looked at Kevin. "Surly."

"I was just kidding." The ginger rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to borrow some of my clothes? I am certain I have something that might fit you." he turned around hastily. "I'll find my room, you find the kitchen."

"Kitchen..." He whispered; his greenish grey eyes lingered on the ginger's_ No! That is certainly unacceptable. He turned around quickly and found the kitchen down the hallway. The cabinets shown with a shiny rose wood, and the floor gleaned a soft orange tile. 'This is a rather remarkable kitchen.' he thought to himself. Looking into the refrigerator helped him figure out that he was going to make. Breakfast.

He was frying bacon and eggs when Kevin came bounding down the stairs. "It took me five doors, but I'm pretty sure I found my room. Here are some sweatpants, and a tank top."

Edd looked uneasily at the clothing. The clothing smelt clean, but the thought of wearing someone else's clothing unsettled him. "Thank you Kevin, but_"

"Oh quiet." Kevin pulled the tank top over Edd's head, and it caught over his head. "If I have to I will put these clothes on you myself." He yanked down the shirt, and noticed how the boy's hat had fallen down over his face.

"Thank you Kevin." Edd stared annoyed through the mesh of the hat. "I need to take off the dress before the tank top can be put on."

"Duh." Kevin went to pull down the zipper of the dress, but Edd stopped him.

"Excuse me Kevin, but I do believe I can dress myself." He pulled his hat back to where it belonged, and turned the stove down. "I shall be back in a second." He walked around the corner to put on the clothing in privacy. On the wall beside him there were many pictures of a pretty woman smiling back at him. There were many pictures of this woman and a little Kevin, and even a handsome smiling man. He was a bit taken back by how genuine the man's smile seemed to be. However, he decided to not think about it, and quickly pulled off the tank top and dress.

"Hey Edd can I turn the stove back o...uh..." Kevin peered down the hallway, seeing Edd standing in just his light blue boxers. "Nevermind..." He turned around abruptly before Edd had the chance to squeal.

"Oh dear!" Edd looked around the corner, and back down at himself. His face blazed bright red. "Kevin just saw me indecent." He shivered in humiliation, and quickly clothed himself. The sweatpants hugged his waist in many of the right spots, but the tank top was rather large for him. Then he slowly picked his way back to the corner; however, he was too scared to actually move around it. When he hear a 'pop' and an audible 'ow', he decided to come out of hiding and finish cooking.

" So I don't know what that is, but it hurts like hell if you let it touch you." Kevin glanced at him sideways. "Would you please finish cooking..." He took a step back, and gave Edd room at the stove.

"It is hot grease, and it will hurt you if you allow it to touch your bare skin." He shook his head disapprovingly at the other boy. "Go find the living room, or somewhere to eat while I finish cooking this meal." He didn't wait for the boy's reply before he turned to the stove and grabbed the statula. It took only a few seconds before he was smiling, and softly humming to himself. It felt good to be cooking for someone else. Normally he was just cooking for himself, or eating the leftovers his dear mother had left him. Much like Kevin's father, his parents were gone all the time. However, they loved Edd very much, and constantly left him little notes about the house to communicate with him. The notes gave him a sense of security, but he was still lonely being in his house alone all the time. Now he was caring for another person, and it awakened another part of him that he didn't know existed. The eggs and bacon finished cooking as his thoughts whirled, and he shoveled them on two plates. The thought of thought of caring for Kevin scared him, but seeing his smile at the plate of food, it also made him rather happy.


End file.
